Perfection? Or Just Lies?
by Raiden-Butt
Summary: Roxas smiled to himself. He couldn't even point out the flaws. And it was his own piece and he couldn't even point out his own family flaws when there's so many. Oh, how incredibly sad that is...
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Family Portrait

**A/N; Why hello there. New story going on, a slight chance that this story might be a pain in the arse for me in the near future but whatever, not much to say.**

**Disclaimer: Reason why it's called fan fiction. **

Chapter 1: The Perfect Family Portrait

Roxas Phillips, honor student in writing and art class, is proud to say that he is perfectly normal, thank you very much. He's the last person to ever be expected as a troubled child or maybe even a little bit rebellious. No, he was none of those things, in fact he was the exact opposite of troubled. He's perfect. Yeah I know there's no such thing as prefect. But when it came down to Roxas there's no argument. No mean hard ass guy can deny Roxas's innocent, naïve, pure self. It was like telling someone to do the impossible. And boy was it impossible. But for some people it's not. Roxas's two older brothers Cloud and Demyx and sister Larxene hated him. Of course Roxas doesn't know that they hated him he just thought they were embarrassed to be around him. Roxas understood the term that older relatives don't like being seen with younger relatives because it's 'un cool'. So Roxas respected that he gave them their space never asking things from them but it seems that their parents don't understand this.

His mom and dad are always trying to do family bonding time, Roxas liked it he enjoyed being around his family but it's not the same for his three older relatives. They very much hated it.

Cloud Strife the oldest one, 18 years old changed his last name because he didn't want to be known that he was in the Phillips' family. He's the bully type where if you as so much as to look at him weirdly he will put you on the spot light and tear you to shreds. And he was the druggie type too, always locking himself up in his room doing god knows what and appearing with pockets full of money in the morning. Roxas and his parents don't know he does this and well he'd like to keep it that way.

Then there's Demyx Phillips the second oldest, 17 years old he's a loudmouth trouble maker. Always looking for trouble and being disruptive in his classes and he's also a bit of a manwhore too. One night he's screwing some random girl into his bed and the next morning he's off with another girl. Some of the times their even guys but very girly looking guys. Roxas always thought of them as his brother's friends from school or something.

Now there's Larxene Phillips the third oldest, 16 years old she's the bratty obnoxious type. She's the type that will break you down, both physically and mentally. She gets in your head somehow and just makes you feel so useless like a lifeless doll that has no real purpose in life. She made people feel like that…it's never too pretty. Plus she's the school's slut. Just her appearance is a dead give away. The stereotype; blond, big busted, and revealing outfits she wears.

Finally there's Roxas Phillips the youngest one, 13 years old the baby in the family he's the sweet angel golden boy in the family. Always accomplishing something or saving something and just being the hero. Roxas is a very young intelligent boy so many people look up to him, praising the ground he walked on and kissing his shoes like a great prince maybe even fitted for a king. But Roxas wasn't into that kind of stuff he liked to help he just does what any other person would do and really he doesn't expect anything in return. He just does it out of the goodness of his heart. Just one of the many things why his sister and brothers hated him so much with a passion, but there's just one thing that isn't so great about him.

He's a pushover. A big pushover, if you were to ask him to do anything; like per say do your homework he will do it. Mow your lawn he will do it. Clean your room he will do it. Ask him to give you money he will do it. But if you were to ask him to rob a bank of course he's not going to do it. Maybe if you give him a good enough reason to do so he might do it. And with this his relatives take advantage of him. Only someone so mean and horrible will use him like this and with that it pretty much describes his older relatives.

Now if you put them all together aren't they just the perfect family portrait?

Well not exactly perfect but at least Roxas was the only perfect one in the family. Again a reason why his older relatives hated him, but he loved his older sister and brothers. He just thought they were going through some sort of phase but no way were they going to get over their jealousy towards him. They're so blinded by their jealousy and hate that they never got to really understand Roxas. The reason why he had done so many things was because he never felt worthy, he felt like a burden to them. And he evem made a vow that he will do whatever he would have to do to make Cloud, Demyx, and Larxene notice him. At least a glance or a simple thumbs up or maybe just a simple high five.

But Roxas always met to his parent's expectation always coming home from school with a medal or a certificate in hand. It was rare to find him come home empty handed. In fact whenever visitors came over to their house his parents always showed him off to the guests. Roxas didn't know they were showing him off he just thought they were giving him equal attention or love like any other parent would do to their child. But when Cloud saw this he knew that his parents were showing Roxas off like he were some sort of trophy and that's what set him off completely, he told this to Demyx and Larxene and they're reactions were all the same.

They felt casted away, forgotten, mad, envious, and most of all hurt. And Roxas is the source of their mixed emotions.

And with that they targeted him.

They wanted to inflict pain to Roxas anything at all really. They just wanted to see their little brother break at the point where he wouldn't smile for the longest time. Sounds sick and mad but they live for it. They love to see to see misery in the eyes of people who they hated; it's like a sick drug to them. A very bad obsession, it's inhumane, so disgusting, and so… horribly wrong.

And again they don't care, never did and never will. The students at they're (Cloud, Demyx, and Larxene) school knows them as the "Unlucky Three". The Unlucky Three have a bad reputation in Hallow Bastion High School. Known to make the student's lives miserable and hide in fear. No one stopped them not even the teachers at the school, they all were just so scared and they cowered in fear never to dare go against on the Unlucky Three. The Unlucky Three always got the negative responses but Roxas he always got the positive responses. Instead of cowering in fear they ran up to Roxas and will try to talk to him or at the very least try to get a 'hi' out of him. At least maybe a glance or something of a notification from him knowing that he saw you and you were noticed. He was that important. Roxas just thought that they were really friendly people because he doesn't consider himself as the perfect idol or the popular kid at school.

He's just so busy caught up in his school work and personal life to even notice.

…~…

It was one gray normal Tuesday morning and Roxas was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating underneath his pillow. He slipped his hand under his pillow taking his overheated phone in his hand. Glaring down at the glowing device that woke him up, ignoring the text message he had been received he shifted over on his side stretching his back a lot like a cat would do.

He tried to blink away the blurriness from his eye sight but it was useless to do, so instead he reached over to his drawer that was beside his bed plucking his glasses and setting them on the bridge of his nose. He blinked again now his vision was clear. Roxas never wore his glasses to school because he had the fear of might misplacing them or breaking them and the eye glasses cost a lot too. Sure his parents would have no problem in buying new pairs since they're in high class but it will make him feel irresponsible if he did misplace them.

When the blond looked over at his alarm clock he noticed it wasn't even time for him to wake up yet it was an hour early then his usual wake up call. 5:02 it read, Roxas all just glared more at the blue blocky numbers. He wasn't exactly the morning person and he despised alarm clocks with all his being. He thinks there useless electronic devices not a lot of people buy them and if they did it was probably rare when they actually use them. But for his case his mom bought him one because she knew he has a hard time in waking up early so she bought a simple looking alarm clock that allows Roxas to connect his iPod to it so it can play his music other then crappy radio stations. The only time he ever uses the thing is on Sunday and Sunday is cleaning day where he just cleans all day in his room and puts on music in the background. Still even though he hated alarm clocks he knows when to care for things especially when it was bought with his parent's money.

Roxas still had 58 minutes for him to snooze in but he wasn't taking the chance. If he did he might never want to wake up plus it's just an overall pain for him.

Scooting his body into a more sitting position he stretched his legs cracking the bones around his ankles and knees and stretched his arms over his head towards the sky. He hummed to himself liking the feel of his body warming up and making his muscles less tense. Kicking his legs over the bed to the black carpet floor he stifled out a small yawn causing his eyes to get watery. Remembering why he even got up in the first place he got his phone clicking the side button opening up his text message.

**U up?**

Roxas rolled his eyes. No one will text him this early in the morning besides Sora himself. Sora is Roxas's best friend since grade school. The small energetic kid is a morning riser and always texting the blond on the weirdest time ever. Roxas was about to ignore the message but if he did Sora will be up on his case asking why he didn't answer the text. With that said he replied back.

**Yes I am. What's up?**

Roxas wasn't the type to text talk, he actually hated text talk. It was always so confusing for him; it was so confusing that it nearly took him a month to finally know what brb meant. So never in his life did he ever text talk he always texted in completed sentences. His phone lighted up again vibrating in his hand. When the phone lighted up it showed his cover screen lock, it was a picture of him and a girl that had brown wavy hair and light green eyes. They're cheeks were pressed together making the blonde's lips to pucker and his blue eyes to be hinted with surprise. The picture was unexpected that was why he was surprised because the girl took it last minute when he wasn't paying attention. The girl's face was smiling showing all her teeth and showing the peace-sign with her hand at the camera. The girl who took the picture was his friend Olette Moore, the prettiest girl at school and the team captain of Middle School Radiant Garden's cheerleading team. She's the best of the best, really well known with the girls at school. So putting prettiest captain cheerleader Olette Moore with the famous popular Roxas Phillips they were the perfect couple. But the both of them didn't care; they only see each other as friends. So it will feel weird if they both went out plus they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

**I can't sleep.**

This earned another eye roll from the blond.

**Why text me? You know I hate waking up early.**

Sometimes Roxas just wanted to hit Sora on the head and see if he gets any smarter. To bad Sora was already smart but still, common sense smart not educational smart.

**Idk but hey aren't u nervous for 2day?**

The test was today. The most difficult test in their district really it only happens every other 4 years. And only the most gifted, talented, and smartest kids take it around the age 13 through 18. Because 16 years back the district's past honors students failed the test and if you fail it then you'll be kicked out of the district and bring humiliation to everyone in your family. And it's very hard to jump to another district because no one wants an un-talented kid that might not even have a future. But basically it's another way to get rid of people in districts because the population has grown way too much and when there are too much people then there's very limited space. So the government designed this system where kids take tests the subject on mathematics, advance writing procedures, and questions about the future their taking. Roxas is going to be a doctor because of his parents so in the test it will give him doctor medical related questions. It's unfair but the people have no part take in this debate. Not even the riches can vote on it. All the way from the start it was never about the people just the money and space. Roxas knew about this and he too had his own disagreements on it but he's just a kid so he's basically forced to take the test. You can back out on the test and not get kicked out but you will be moved down to a lower class. It happened to Roxas's aunt and uncle. Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Valentine we're both in a military district when they we're around the age 16 and 17 and the military district is a very high class almost next to the government district. But when Yuffie took the test she failed it and she ended up going down to a lower class. Of course Vincent didn't handle the situation all to well he did passed the test but he chose to go down to a lower class with Yuffie. So whenever Roxas and his family go to visit Vincent and Yuffie it's a far distance. Because they live all the way down at Twilight Town and the Phillips' live all the way up in Hallow Bastion.

Twilight Town is a very small peaceful town a lot of small cute stores and a wonderful view of the sunset. Roxas likes it there he wouldn't mind at all to move down a district to just go to Twilight Town. But his parents wouldn't.

**Not really I've been taking tests and quizzes to prepare for this day. What are you?**

When Roxas had sent that text message it took a while for Sora to respond back. I mean really, Sora nervous over a test? That's impossible! Sora is actually very intelligent in fact he has honors in mathematics and science. And Sora is a study freak, when he's bored he studies, during lunch he studies, even at a fucking party he will study. Roxas didn't mind that he was a study freak he actually supported Sora with his education because he is just as serious in his education as much as Sora is.

**Just a little bit but its natural right?**

'Of course it's natural Sora we are kids.' That was what Roxas wanted to put but it wasn't the type of thing you put in a text so instead he just put 'right'. Done sending the message Roxas decided he might as well get ready he might even get some studying done if he had the extra time. Roxas slid off his bed landing with a light thud and made his way over to his bathroom. Roxas didn't expect the tile floor to be cold practically jumping out of his skin he flinched away from the tiles and jumped over on the fuzzy black carpet. When he looked over at the closed window it still looked dark but it was just from the fog. 'Hmm probably it's going to rain today? I might take good pictures today,' Roxas thought. He loved the rainy weather he always had a thing for damp cold weathers. Plus after when it's done raining it leaves little dew drops on the plants and windows, and he takes pictures of them for his photography class of course. But he will sometime take some quick snap shots and put it in his scrap book.

If Roxas's parents weren't so strict about him being a doctor he would've might possibly chose the career as a photographer. But his parents will think it's a waste and what use can a photographer do then just take mean less pictures? Roxas didn't think they were mean less. It's art, its inspiration, its life and even though it sounds or looks useless, you can never know what a single picture can do to a person. And that was what caught Roxas's interest. And a lot of the pictures he took were the sky, the beauties of this world, and the ugly of this world. Like a blooming flower, a stream of light from the sky, beautiful architectures, and the spray painted walls in Hallow Bastion. A lot of them were at the Bastion skate park and the designs on the wall are usually just about how cruel and horrible our society is and inspirational people like Ansem the Wise who discovered Hallow Bastion.

He even thought he will might drop by over at Bastion skate park guess that means he's going to be taking his skate board today. Quickly brushing his teeth and mouthwash for 30 seconds he did a couple of face expressions at the mirror. Smiling a bit he went back over to his room rummaging through his walk in closet. Pulling out a white and black stripped sweater, a black shirt to go underneath, and gray faded jeans he already felt warm. Quickly putting on his white socks he slipped on his Doc Martins and headed his way downstairs. Of course he was met with an empty deserted living room but didn't mind too much of it. Opening the fridge he got the last strawberry yogurt. 'Thank god I woke up early Larxene would have took it.' Enjoying and savoring the yogurt as much as he can, he then went over to the living room reaching underneath the couch he took out his text books. Getting a small lighter from the coffee table he lit up the small lantern that was on the table causing a sweet smell of vanilla to come of it.

It took probably around 40 minutes when he heard noises upstairs. His dad must be up already. On cue Roxas's father came down yawning and his feet cracking under him when he walked. The tired looking man had a dirty blond shade color hair, a strong chiseled face with some hints of a beard showing on his chin, and a very muscular body. Roxas's father worked as soldier in the military district but he was taking a break from the battlefield for awhile so he can spend more quality time with his family. When the blonde's father looked over at Roxas because of the glowing light he let out another yawn.

"Hey why you up so early," his father asked going over to the counter starting up the coffee machine. Coffee was probably Roxas's father's first priority in the morning if he doesn't have his coffee in the morning that's it his day just started out horribly.

"Sora texted me and I wasn't able to go back to sleep after it." Roxas shrugged his small shoulders returning his attention back to his text book. This wasn't the first time that ever happened to Roxas when Sora texted him early in the day and he was never able to go back to sleep afterward. He blamed his brunet friend for the dark bags that were under his eyes.

"Hmph," His father grunted crossing his muscled arms across his chest leaning on the counter waiting for his promising coffee. "So what are you reading over there?"

"I'm just preparing for the test today." Roxas said while taking off his glasses rubbing at his eyes for a bit and perching them back over his vision.

"Good god your guys test is today?" His father sounded startled, but Roxas wasn't surprised about it he was always so bad at remembering things. Roxas nodded making his blond hair to bounce. "Wow well son why are you taking it in such a young age?" It was true, Roxas was taking the test in a very young age but he figure why waste time when the test is right here and he's going to be 17 when the next test comes around. So if he fails this time he might possibly pass the other one. But if he passes this test then he's for sure to be setting up his future because there are rewards when passing the test. For a youngster such as Roxas he has a fast pass to high school he will be automatically sent to 11th grade classes. Because in the test it will have advance high school questions in it so he can skip two years of it. It's a good deal if you think about it.

"I don't know I just want to get it over with that's all."

"Alright that's my boy make us proud." Roxas nodded. Whenever did he ever not make them proud? Oh and that reminded Roxas.

"Hey dad can you sign something?" Roxas got up and went to his messenger bag taking out a slip of paper. It was a permission slip is that if he passes the test he'll be taken to 11th grade level classes. He needed both of his parents to sign it of course. When Roxas handed it over to his dad he all just chuckled and shook his head. When he looked down at his son's face he realized Roxas was serious about this.

"I'll have to talk to your mom about this, I allow it but we just need your mother's approval." Roxas handed a pen over to his father and watched him write his name in messy handwriting. Once his father was done Roxas took the paper and placed it on the counter.

His father let out another yawn still in his half asleep phase.

"You want me to get you your morning pills Dad?"

Not saying anything his father nodded attending back to his coffee. Roxas's father has always been the man of a few words.

Going back upstairs he went inside the bathroom that was nearest to his parent's room. Once Roxas got the medicine from the glass case he heard voices down stairs.

Spotting his mom at the bottom steps the permission slips in her hand and her other hand on her hip.

"George hun, are you sure Roxas is ready for something like this?" That's what made Roxas stop making him hide in the dark corner on the top of the stair case.

"Of course he's ready our son is ready for this have you not seen his test scores? They're incredibly high, higher then my own scores as a young." Roxas agreed with his father, he is ready for this. He never felt so sure for anything in his life other then this.

"I know but I don't know. He** is** mentally ready for this but is he physically ready for this?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it we're practically throwing him into the lion's den all those much older bigger…dangerous kids." That Roxas has not thought through of. He knew he was going to be attending to a different school and have a whole different ground but he never thought about what kind of peers he's going to have.

"If anyone dare harass my boy I will go down to the school myself and deal with them, but really Jane I think Roxas is smart enough on who and who not to hang out with."

"Fine, fine I just hope your right dear."

"Don't worry our son is bright he can handle it." Roxas chose this moment to finally appear out of his corner. Walking down the stairs like he didn't even eavesdrop on them he walked up to his parents. When they saw Roxas his mother nearly gasped putting a hand over her mouth her eyes getting watery. His mom might have probably seen the confusion on Roxas's face because she began to talk.

"Oh honey your growing up so fast." She went over and hugged Roxas sniffling a bit. Now Roxas understood. Any mother would start to tear up when seeing their child growing up fast and Roxas was most definitely growing up in fast haste.

"It's nothing to get teary over mom." Roxas said trying to comfort his mom by patting her back.

"I know, I know it's just I still remember the first time you ever said 'Mommy' to me as a baby and now just seeing you like this…it truly does prove me that time goes fast." Roxas smiled to that.

Roxas looked up at clock hands it was almost 7:00 and his relatives still hadn't woken up yet. Sighing Roxas was already picking up his messenger bag and fixing the glasses that were still perched up over his vision and went to the door.

"Oh you're heading out early?" His mother called out to him, poking her head out of the kitchen doors threshold. He grabbed one of the umbrellas in the basket that sat right beside the door. "Do you want us to take you to school? It's raining outside today."

"Yeah I want to get to class first so I can start the test and it's alright but thanks anyway, bye mom bye dad," he waved bye at them opening the door he was greeted with a cold wind. Shivering a bit he cupped his hands in front of his mouth breathing out warm air; he reached down inside his messenger bag and took out his gray black scarf. He swiftly wrapped it around his neck bringing it over his mouth and nose. His breathing caused his glasses to fog up but it's nothing he can't handle. Once he saw the light drizzle of rain the blond easily opened his umbrella shielding his body from the rain. He didn't have to walk that much to get to school because it was just a six blocks away. Once he saw the front gate of his middle school he noticed the big banner that was hung up on the side. It said in black and blue paint "GOOD LUCK ON THE TEST!" Other posters and flyers were up saying almost the exact same thing like always being on time to school; eat a healthy breakfast, and study, study, STUDY! _Psh, yeah right they don't want us to succeed just fail so they can get rid of us._ Roxas almost had to stop his eyes to roll because at the corner of his eye girls were squealing and screaming out to him. A lot of them were blond and big busted; flipping their hair, heavy make up on their faces, and skirts short as ever. Sometimes Roxas had to feel bad for them because it was really cold and their skirts were incredibly short. He waved at them nicely and a small shy smile on his face. All the girls just squealed and fanned themselves.

As he was about to enter inside the school building someone had interlocked his arms into theirs together once he turned to see who it was he let a big smile grace over his lips.

"Good morning Roxas, nice weather we're having." She smiled and giggled.

"Morning to you too Madam I say we are most definitely are." Olette all just giggled at that giving Roxas a playful slap on the arm.

"If you don't mind me asking is it alright if you escort me off to my class Sir?"

"None at all, my lady," giving a kick to his walk he galloped off with Olette skipping down the hallway with umbrella still in hand twirling it every now and then. Everyone around them in the hallway looked dead and tired but with both of them skipping and giggles coming out of Olette they looked like they were walking on sunshine. As they reached to the front of Olette's class Roxas let go of her arm and instead held her hand and gave a kiss on her hand. Of course nothing more comes of it just a simple kiss.

"Your destination my lady," he bowed down before her and she gave a curtsy in return using her blue plaid skirt.  
"Why thank you Sir and I might say you are just the finest gentlemen."

"Oh those words coming out from you are just simply an honor Madam."

Olette laughed again rolling her soft green eyes. "Oh god Roxas your such a dork."

"Heh you started it and anyway I got to go I'm taking the test today."

"Oh my why am I not surprised," said Olette with sarcasm in her words.

"Bye Olette," Roxas waved bye fixing his messenger bag and practically skipping to his class.

"You're not the only one taking the test Roxas!" She called out to him; Roxas did a thumb up before disappearing around the hallway still skipping. Olette stood there crossing her arms across her chest smiling watched as Roxas left leaving her vision.

Shaking her head still smiling she went into her own class.

…~…

There he stood. The jittery blond quickly began reviewing all the things in the past he had learned in his head trying to get a quick review on a couple of things. His heart thumping against his chest and the palm of his hands getting sweaty already, yes he was nervous but on the other hand he was excited? Even though it's just a sick test just to get rid of people but Roxas had to admit that he was excited because well he's skipping some years on high school and he's almost on his way to the sake of his privacy and independence. Already losing his patience Roxas stepped inside and noticed something horribly wrong.

There were only 8 students in here.

Where are the rest? That was the only question that ran into his head. He looked around his classroom it felt strange because it was 34 student class room and it was just weird seeing the classroom this empty. He spotted Sora over at the corner his attention all too much occupied with the test booklet that was before him and his pencil scribbling across a scratch piece of paper. It was a relief to Roxas to see Sora here.

_At least he didn't bail out, _thought Roxas. Another person Roxas noticed was Xion Moore, Olette's step sister or just to say not blood related sisters. Olette's parents were always helping and getting involved with the community and that ended up them adopting a child. Roxas hardly knew her but had worked with her in a couple past group projects. She was nice but very quiet. It took a lot to be able to hear her just say her name and that was why the teacher never choose her to read passages out of the textbook because she will never read out loud for the whole class to her. Let alone the person that sat right next to her in her class can't even hear her.

Before Roxas was able to sight the classroom more thoroughly his attention was grabbed by his teacher who called out his name.

"Roxas Phillips you are assigned to seat number thirteen. Pleas come up and receive your test booklet and get seated immediately." Even though her words sounded harsh but it was far from it. His teacher was a small little old lady in her late 70's always refusing to go into retirement. But still very sweet her gray colored hair wrapped up in a bun on the top of her head with a small bronze butterfly clipped onto her hair right beside her left ear. Her soft warm eyes looked at Roxas's own eyes, the wrinkles on her face hardly recognizing because of her young like bubbly personality, and her small frail body that sat behind the front desk.

"Good Morning Mrs. S," Roxas said politely. Mrs. S smiled softly and handed the student the white test booklet. Mrs. S. full name is Samantha but she always had said she hated her name because it reminded all too much of her cousin for they both looked alike with the same names and everyone in her family has confused Mrs. S to her cousin. Roxas could say he understood her, Sora and him always been confused in being one another to other students because their similarity of eyes and face shape.

As Roxas counted the number on the desks trying to find his he realized that the test booklet in his hand felt thick. Either it had thick papers or a lot of pages. He really hoped it was just thick paper. When he found his desk he looked down at the booklet his name, last name, and middle name were printed there and his other personal information like his social security number, address, and zip code.

But after looking away from the booklet he noticed Xion was assigned seat number fourteen right in front of Roxas. She offered a small smile up at Roxas when she caught him staring at her and went back to her test. The district never had to worry about cheating or copying from another student because every test depended on what type of career the student is taking forth. As for Xion he heard from Olette that she wanted to take the career as a writer, writing novels to newspaper articles. Roxas of course was taking forth as the career of a doctor not really what he was so passionate to do for the rest of life but at least he gets to save peoples' lives. Then again he would have to be the person that has to tell a family member that their father, mother, daughter, or son that they had not make it, probably one of the bad reasons of being a doctor.

Already opening up his test booklet he got started using the number two pencil that was already there when he got there.

A part of him was telling him the answers and that he knows this but another much smaller part of him is saying "Don't fail this Roxas…"

…~…

He finished, he started the test at 8:04 and finished at 12:36. He had been keeping count constantly looking up at the clock when he got stuck on a problem. And tapping his foot on the ground with the seconds that gone by. But he should have not done that because it happens to him. Whenever he always looked at the clock constantly it seemed time has stop when the clock felt his gaze but when he looked away it would go back to ticking off the seconds in no time. But that was just Roxas's own mind torturing him.

Roxas, the third person to finish up, closed his test booklet and got up placing the booklet in his teacher's awaiting hands. During the test Mrs. S would get up and walk down in each rows (but skipped some rows because no one sat there due to the small number of students) and when she got to Roxas's desk she would always let smile go on her small thin lips. Mrs. S. looked up at Roxas mouthing out the words 'Good job'. Just that gave Roxas a little bit confidence in him that he might actually pass this test. But then again during the test there were some sections that Roxas had no more memory of and guessed on. That kind of put him on the edge but he know he shouldn't start jumping to conclusions because every time he did that he would start worrying and get worked up. Turning away from his teacher's desk he went back to retrieve his stuff he left the classroom.

Whenever he/she student has finished taking his/her test get to leave the time they finish the test. But Roxas wasn't planning on going back home just yet.

…~…

Bastion Skate Park. Roxas's sanctuary.

Oh the smell of paint and oil gave him shivers and the beautiful art that had been drawn up on the walls and skate ramps. Roxas loved it here it was perfect. He never took his friends here not like they would even want to come here. His friends weren't exactly the type that enjoyed being around people that is in a lower class but Roxas never thought of it that way. Yeah sure the people here had tattoos and piercings on their faces (and bodies) didn't mean they were in a lower class. And then there's, they don't like to be around such foolish things like skate boarding and spray painting walls they thought it was vandalism on government property. But it actually wasn't, the people here have the freedom to do whatever they want here the government have no right to tear this place down because it's private property. Oh how Roxas had thanked god for that. Because if the government were to see the kind of stuff that were up on the walls they would have freaked, maybe to do anything in their power to burn this place to the ground. But of course the government couldn't it would be consider real vandalism maybe even a crime. Roxas smiled at the thought.

The rain stopped. The sniffling blond turned his way to one wall.

_His wall._

He laid his messenger bag on the floor making it lean on his wall but took out his spray cans and painting materials. Always kept it with him wherever he goes but always did make sure his parents and older relatives won't notice. He wouldn't want them to know he was sneaking off to places where he knew they wouldn't like. He set the cans on the floor for a second looking up and down his wall, no. His masterpiece.

Hastily taking out his camera he began snapping pictures of his masterpiece in different angles and views. Now done with that he grabbed his red spray can shaking it while it made that knocking like sound in the metal container. Pushing down on the tap of it he sprayed the wall his arm moving up and down and side ways. He switched cans taking out his yellow colored spray can doing the same, moving his arm in fluent mesmerizing movements. He used different types of colors, bright vibrant colors to tan shade colors. It stayed like that for an hour or two but during the time he would some time have to put a sleeve up over his nose and mouth being careful not inhale too much toxic chemicals in his system. He would even have to stain his hands by rubbing his finger over the paint to make it smudge around picture and leaving a shade here and there. He wanted it to look detailed not boring like his past pieces when not putting shadings.

Once he was done with his master piece his hands were tainted with several of colors, even his sleeves had to be sacrificed during the process with colors smudged on them. But he didn't mind, it will leave memories on them. Rolling up the sleeves making it bundle up on his elbows he took out the water bottle that was in his messenger bag. Unscrewing the top he poured the water on his hand rubbing his finger tips together washing off the mixed color paint. It didn't fully take off the paint but it did something.

Drying his hands on his jeans he picked up his camera again adjusting the big lens a bit.

He pointed it to his piece with sounds of snapping coming from his camera and saving the pictures into his memory chip.

Finally bringing the camera down and now he couldn't help but admired his latest piece. _Finally it's done…my piece._

There it was in its completed form. It was a picture of his family; his dad, his mom, his two older brothers, and his older sister. But where their eyes that were supposed to be were blocked it was blocked like the ones where in TV they would block out the people's faces with black blocks when they didn't want to be seen on camera. It was like that for the picture their eyes were blurred out and that also the clothing they were all wearing was perfect. Vests with patterned shapes on them and expensive looking slacks for the boys and for the girls, his mom and sister were wearing formal dresses with pearls around their neck. Larxene hair was in a neat bun the same for his mom. Dad, Cloud, Demyx, and Roxas's hair were combed back in a neat fashion it looked like they were slicked back with gel and it wasn't messy how all their usual hairs do's are. Around them was a frame border like a family picture. The borders were designed with swirls and colored golden paint reflecting shine where Roxas had smudged the paint on, giving that somewhat realistic look. And there on the bottom in neat cursive gold words said, 'Can you see the flaws in this perfect family portrait?'

Roxas smiled to himself. He couldn't point the flaws. And it was his own piece and he couldn't even point out his own family flaws when they were so many.

How incredibly sad that was.

**A/N: So what you think? Good, bad? A lot of people will think not much happened in here but actually a lot happened. Like the little of the back story on Roxas's 'perfect family' how in his eyes it was perfect but really everything about his family were the exact opposite of perfect. Cloud the bully, Demyx the troubled, Larxene the evil, and then the parents. I tried to make Roxas's parents look like they cared but again they didn't, like how they only loved Roxas but didn't care at all for Cloud, Demyx, and Larxene. And they don't even love Roxas only his accomplishments and rewards. So really all this is about, is the imperfections, flaws, lies, hate, jealousy, and of course the unnoticed angst. Roxas isn't depressed or anything of that sort in fact he's happy. It's just that he's so naïve and expects everything to be all right because of all the lies his family have fed him in his life. So I guess that's all I'm going to say for now and let me just point out that Axel will might appear in the next chapter. And if that's the case then the next chapter might be really long.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any grammar errors or misspelled words that are in here I'll try not mess up next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: You Should Smile More Often

**A/N: Well now it's the second chapter so I guess enjoy. And please excuse for my errors- if there's any. **

**Disclaimer: Reason why it's called fan fiction.**

Chapter 2: You Should Smile More Often

_Roxas smiled to himself. He couldn't point the flaws. And it was his own piece and he couldn't even point out his own family flaws when there were so many. _

_Oh, how incredibly sad that was…_

Checking the time, Roxas quickly packed all his stuff. Rid of his stained sweater in his messenger bag same for his spray cans as well. It was 3:02 and it was more then enough time that he was still supposedly taking the test. Shoving all his belongings inside the bag, while jogging is like killing two birds with one stone. Not paying attention to where he was going Roxas bumped into someone. Someone very tall he noticed.

Roxas's heartbeat quickened, he begin to regret for not paying attention to where he was going. But not trying to waste much time Roxas quickly said sorry and fled still looking down his cheeks flamed in embarrassment. The only thing he noticed about the other individual was he/she was really tall and smelt like smoke. Cigarette smoke.

But that was the least of his worries. He just needed to get home before his parents begin to worry and bombard him with questions.

…~…

He was just minding his own business, watching the smoke swirl around his cigarette. He watched the burning end of his cancer stick, watching it burnt black and its ashes fall to the cement floor. This cigar was going to be the death of him in the future. _Oh well…_

Turning his attention back at hand he turned on the camera that was hanging around his neck pressing the side button making the device alive. The cigar in his left hand between his index and middle finger and his right hand pressing the buttons on his camera looking through the pictures he had taken today.

"Hey Axel," Axel, the one looking through the pictures didn't look up since he knows who it is already raising his thin red eyebrows showing that he's listening.

"I saw a really good portrait over here come and see it once you're done. I think you'll like it." Riku, his best friend, called out over to him. Axel still not looking up nodded, all too caught up in his little world to even put effort that he was paying attention. Riku rolled his turquoise eyes before rolling his skateboard on the ground and taking off on it around the corner.

Taking another inhale from his cancer stick Axel exhaled the smoke. He glared a bit at the camera, not the camera itself but the pictures it were holding. He felt unsatisfied…the pictures were fine but it didn't have that 'big bang' he was looking for. So close to pressing the red button to delete the picture Axel thought better of it. Riku might blow up on him for deleting such 'good pictures'. _Bleh, but I don't like them._ Axel thought to himself in a whining way.

Still looking through the pictures Axel walked towards to where Riku had left off to. But then Axel got shoved aside. That woke him up, he was about to snap at the person who pushed him aside but stopped himself.

The person was short. _Really _short.

Now Axel might be mean at times and know when to stand up for himself-but come on. It was a kid. Axel wasn't the bully type (even though he might look like one) to be pushing little kids around. It wasn't his kind of game. Besides the blond had his head down and said sorry before fleeing. Axel stood there watching the small stranger run off. He blinked a couple of times, even though the kid had his head down Axel still got a good description on how the kid looked like.

The kid still had his full on baby cheeks, dark blue eyes (it was probably dark because his head was bent downwards), and full pink pouty lips. _Hmmm…oh well might never see the kid again. Why bother…_With that said Axel went on. Going to where Riku is because of a saying of a portrait he might like. _Psh, it might probably be some emo shit that Riku likes. _Axel thought bitterly. _Might be something I hate in fact._

_But…_

"Oi Riku! Where the hell are you?" Setting up his camera for he might take pictures.

"Over here Ax!" Riku's sliver head popped out from behind a brick wall motioning with his hand for Axel to follow him.

"Alright show me this portrait already it's getting late and I need to pick up Kairi-"Axel couldn't even finish that sentence because what stood in front of him was just… _simply beautiful._

His green eyes looked up and down the portrait trying to make sense of his words but he was mesmerized by this-this portrait called art! It's perfection. He had so many emotions about this painting it just held all these feelings and passion that no words can describe it. Not even the word 'beautiful' sounded pretty. No better words can describe this picture but the word perfection. A picture of a family with half of their faces blocked and the painted frame border that was around it looked like any of those fancy family frames. The picture looked like any other normal family photo but when looking at the sentence at the bottom, it gave a whole new look. The picture was suppose to look normal and perfect but when you look at it closer you can clearly see it wasn't. But it takes a good observer to see it. Not any other person from the sidelines can say they see it the whole concept of it just by taking a mere glance. No, it wasn't that easy. But Axel had always been learning art throughout his whole life but this kind of art he had came across him very rarely but each one are all different. They all came from the creator's own reality, their own perspective, and their own lives. Anyone can think of their own scenario on it hundreds, thousandths, maybe even millions scenarios, but in the end they will all be wrong… because no one can understand another individuals' life. It's impossible. And that caught all of Axel's interest. He needs to know who painted this. It wasn't an option he needed to know who did this.

Axel took pictures of the piece without him even knowing, it was on pure instinct. It would be a crime if he didn't take pictures of it. Taking the pictures Axel didn't even spare a glance at his camera he kept his eyes only on the real picture. His thoughts still running crazy and free in his head he got interrupted by the sound of his friend fake coughing trying to get his attention.

"So um…uh…do you want me to go ahead and pick up Kairi from school?"

Axel nodded.

"Um uh okay well take your time but don't be late for dinner bro." Riku left.

Axel is happy.

…~…

The time Roxas got home, 3:28, he got home to an empty house. Nothing unusual, whenever he gets home he's usually the first one to come home. His older relatives have a different time system and his parents work not his dad but his dad somewhat keeps himself occupied. But today it's a little off. Today is Tuesday, his parents don't work on Tuesdays it's their day offs. _Why are they not home?_ Roxas went into the kitchen and spotted the yellow post it notes on the refrigerator.

'_Father and I went out, we had some important business to take care of see you guys later- Mother.'_

Roxas pouted at this. Now it means he has to cook for himself and possibly for Cloud, Demyx, and Larxene as well. But he didn't feel like doing anything at all today. Sitting on a desk for 5 hours straight is a pain. Even though all he was doing was sitting but sitting for hours made his bottom sore. And Roxas hates to stay in one spot for a very long time. He likes to be constantly moving one place to another and that five hour straight sitting completely ruined his mood. He felt irritated and fussy. He even had a feeling that his arms are going to be really sore tomorrow morning but it was worth it. That portrait he'd done was amazing he really loved the piece he done because usually his other art pieces didn't exactly meet to his full satisfaction. There was always something wrong with it just a small mistake and that just really messes up the whole out look of it and that causes Roxas not to like it.

But his closest friends like Sora and Olette seen Roxas's art works before and they always complemented him. But Roxas just can't seem to like his art works, so up until now that he made a piece he actually likes is **amazing.**

After looking inside the refrigerator and finding nothing he settled with a water bottle and his gummy vitamins. Roxas has to take his gummy vitamins because he never gets his daily vitamins throughout the week. Just one little bad thing about being a vegetarian but he isn't complaining. Sure he might not be the main guy eating the pounds of meats and loaded muscles and what not but he's fit and healthy. A much toned shaped body with some faint outlines of his muscles on his flat stomach. But surely Roxas isn't the type to always be checking him out on the mirror but he was some what conscious about his weight and (especially) his height at times.

He cared for his blond hair by washing it with his dove shampoo, a nice pale light skin because he doesn't really spend that much time outside like Sora who has a dark healthy tan, and he cared for his blue eyes never putting weird untrustworthy eye contacts and use reliable eye droplets for his eyes. He had the looks but still not the strongest boy at school but he's sure the nicest and popular kid at school.

Roxas went upstairs in his room finding that his room is nice and neat. Means Cloud didn't went through his stuff today because when Cloud did Roxas's room ends up being a horrible mess. He doesn't mind he got use to it already but it was relief that it wasn't messy today because he's really tired. And if it were to be messy he wouldn't know he'll be up to clean his room. Putting the bag on his bed and throwing himself on his bed closing his eyes he inhaled the clean smell of his white and black comforters, satisfied. He hugged his fluffy pillow snuggling his head to it just wanting to drown into this nice soft feeling. Kicking his Doc Martins off along with his socks making it drop to the floor with a thud, he didn't even notice that his feet were aching until he took his shoes off. Lazily reaching over for his messenger bag he took out his camera and turning over on his back pulling his face out of the pillow and fixing his glasses. Turning it on the white screen lighting up he looked through the pictures. He took really good pictures today he begin to feel really proud of himself. Pressing several buttons he sent one of the pictures to Olette's email with a message attached to it: _'Good or no? __'._

Roxas had a feeling Olette might like this one because he known Olette to be a complete nerd over human portraits. He even promised Olette to make a portrait of Star Wars for her because Star Wars was like one of Olette's favorite movies of all times besides her love for 80's movie of course. Roxas was planning on making a Sixteen Candle picture cover but he wouldn't work much with it but with Star Wars he's able to do a lot. Like the painting of different planets, the neon colored life savers, and many characters that Star Wars had. So Roxas had to admit the he was a huge nerd for Star Wars, that's why Olette and he get a long really well because they share the same love for old movies like the original Dracula movie or the Grease movies. Besides Grease was their Glee. Whenever they watched one of the Grease movies they knew the lines of the songs and sing to it to their hearts content.

Roxas smiled shaking his head remembering that Olette dressed up as a stud for a Halloween wearing a short boy wig, a leather jacket, blue jeans that went up to her hips with her white t shirt tucked, and leather boots. She looked like a complete stud that Halloween and Roxas dressed up as a gender bender Sandy. He wore a cream yellow vest, with a white buttoned up shirt underneath, neat khakis, and his light yellow high top converse. They walked down the hallway with Olette's phone out playing 'You're The One That I Want' with them both singing along with it and dancing. They both got their pictures done for the school yearbook in the Halloween category.

Roxas sat up on the bed reaching over for his lap top that was on his desk, and turning it on. Typing in his password he opened up Google Chrome going to his email. 489 unread messages, Roxas isn't the type to be checking his email every second by the day but he did every now and then checking for his updates. Oh how Roxas will be thrilled when getting an update. Scrolling down the many unread messages on the near top of his inbox he saw that Olette messaged him back. Roxas clicked on it.

'_I love it! Did you do this today? Oh god it looks so real. __' _Roxas smiled at her enthusiasm and support over the piece.

'_Yep just got it done today when I left school I didn't want to put it off to the side and wait till summer to just do it.' _Typing it down Roxas's phone ringed, shoving his hand in his front pocket he took out his phone. The screen lighted up with the name Sora North on it. Sliding the green touch screen he put the phone against his ears and perching his right shoulder up so he doesn't need to use his hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Still typing away his gaze transfixed on the computer screen.

"Nothing much just got home; I'm so burned out right now." Roxas smirked when Sora said he was 'burnt out'. Sora said kids their own age can't get tired and that we're still brand new meaning their not that far ahead when just getting out of their mother's womb.

"So how'd you think did on the test?" Roxas clicked the send button and leaning back on his plain wall.

"Christ dude I'm not even sure I'm just praying right now." Okay never have Roxas known Sora to be the religious type but what is Roxas to judge him? He himself doesn't go to church. He doesn't even know the proper way to pray, he tried and his so called prayer ended with '…and yeah…' It was pretty awkward just him on his knees beside his bedside and mumbling nonsense in complete silence…

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad Sora. You've been studying your whole life for this test- I bet you did way better then me." 

"…Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "No I'm not I swear I got stuck on some parts and just guessed on it."

"Same, dude there were some section we haven't even gone through in class. Like seriously if their going to be giving us a test they could have at least informed what was going to be in it. Like a review or something."

"I know I'm starting to think that the district should be taking this test not _us_."

"Yeah but anyways I been hearing some _things_." Sora said saying the word 'things' a little to much emotion and much to obvious for Roxas's taste.

"Yeah and what are these _things _you have been hearing?" Roxas replied saying the word as much emotion that Sora had done.

"Oh nothing much just that a certain someone kissed another certain someone's hand today," Sora voice sounded teasing and in a tone like 'I-know-it-was-you-'way.

This earned another eye roll from Roxas. "It was nothing Sora we were just role playing that's all."

"Yeah sure call it whatever you want I believe you dude." Sora said his words leaking with sarcasm and teasing. Roxas pretty much just ignored Sora when he said that then his email ringed 'new message' it said. Roxas was predicting that it will be a response from Olette but it wasn't. It was just another art advertisement like how to compete in art shows and etc. Nothing Roxas was really interested in, sure the art is amazing to do but he hates competing with other people because a lot of people who compete are just in it to get money. And Roxas doesn't want associate with people like that.

But like that Roxas explaining to Sora that Olette and him weren't an item and messaging Olette at the same time. Roxas felt like he was at school. Always tow or more people are talking to him all at once.

It gave him a bit of a headache. But he pulled through.

…~…

Riku had to force Axel to come home. It was pain on how he had to do it but it was either being stuck to listen to Kairi's complaining and whining or get Axel to get the hell over here to calm her down. Because he knew for sure Kairi wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon. Riku wouldn't like to say that Kairi was a snobby bratty kid but he would say she likes to be loved. She always wants her older brother to listen and care for her and of course Axel does. He's just like that he has an overprotective brother side of him and he's not ashamed. Kairi likes to have her reading session with Axel when she gets home from school but today she came home to an empty house. With just Riku by her side. Kairi was clearly not happy about this. _Where's Axel?_

The little 7 year old stomped her foot on the ground and burst into tears. Riku tried to clam her down by giving her his last kit kat that he had in his pocket but it all just made her cry more. Axel likes kit kat.

Kairi sat on the floor her frail arms around her skinny legs crying her heart out. It was such a heart breaking thing to watch and when Riku finally gave up already realizing he's not going to be able to calm her down. He picked her up in his arms and took off running back to the skate park. It was quite a long run but it was worth it when Kairi spotted Axel and she immediately stopped crying jumping and wiggling out of Riku's arms she took off running over to Axel. Hugging his leg (since she was so short and wasn't able to reach up and hug him fully) and sniffling on his jean leg probably leaving wet marks on his pant leg.

But something wasn't quite right…Axel made no move to pick up little Kairi. No, he was just looking through his camera pressing buttons while it made that little beep sound whenever he pushed a button.

Every beep annoyed Kairi just pushing her off to the edge. She stopped her sniffling wiping at her face with her pink sweater sleeves and looking up at her brother glaring her blue eyes into slits. Axel was unfazed by his little sister's glare because for one he wasn't paying attention he didn't even notice Kairi. After Kairi gave up on glaring at Axel, she then just burst into another fit of tears out of frustration. Axel blinked his green acid eyes for a second or two and looked down to see what the cause of the sounds of crying was. He saw his little baby sister who was clinging tight onto his jeans crying her eyes out. Her red puffy eyes, her baby cheeks marked with trials of overflowing tears, and her red hair swirled into curls of mess. Axel went down onto a crouching position and removed Kairi from his pant leg and carried her in his long arms.

"Hey what's wrong Kai? Why you crying," Axel sparred a worried glance at Riku. Riku shrugged his muscled shoulders giving a confused look.

"Y-You weren't h-home and I-I got scared," Kairi sniffed more leaning her head at his shoulder. Axel pat his little sister's back hoping it will calm her down.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I'm so sorry I was caught up with my photography today. Sorry we didn't do our reading session today Kai," Axel said apologetic bouncing Kairi up and down in his arms causing her to giggle a little bit at that.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up for you?" Axel continued more.

Kairi, ignoring his apologies looked around and saw what they we're standing in front of. Axel caught this and smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a half smile. It was a true genuine smile. It was so rare to see that because well Kairi is always with Axel 24/7 and she knows Axel isn't a smiling joyful person. He was nice and all but never the type to smile-a true real smile at his friends or other distant relatives. Well but before he smiled freely until his last horrible break up with his past girl friend. When he was dating he was as happy as he can be he would smile bright like the sun and always cracking up jokes so he can make people around him happy as well. But once his girl friend broke up with him he died. His heart got ripped out and stomped to the ground several times until it was just itty bitty pieces. Sure Kairi was a young little lady but she is a very good observer and most definitely did she know when people were sad and just seeing her older brother sad broke her confused young heart. Despite her youth young age she promised to never see Axel sad again. Meaning she hopes her brother will find a person to love him and never hurt him like that horrible other wrench that she despised. She hated that woman for breaking her brother's heart. Axel wasn't even able to smile for the longest time when the break up happened sure he would try to crack a smile for his buddies but those smiles never exactly reached his eyes. It was a dark and scary time for the both of them but they pulled through eventually, except Axel's broken heart.

So now finally seeing he actually smiling made Kairi young mind to wonder; _what is causing this? _

Kairi looked up at Axel's face and followed where his eyes were at looking more up she saw it. Her blue eyes widen an inch more. It was beautiful, _very _beautiful. The two red heads admired the piece. Even though Axel already seen it he couldn't help but begin to admire it once again with his little sister in his arms.

But inside Kairi's head nagged and questioned._ Who are you? Are you my brother's savior or hero? Did you two meet? What you made is beautiful; I see why Axel likes it. If you ever meet my brother please be nice to him. You're the person that made my brother smile. I thank you for that._

**A/N: Guess we're finally getting into something I guess? Not sure and I guess this chapter didn't end up being as long as I thought it was going to be but it's alright. So next chapter hopefully I put some Roxas bashing (of course I don't hate Roxas) because of Cloud, Demyx, and Larxene. So what do you think Roxas did on the test? Just wondering y'know just hope I get some reviews on this chapter. And do you think Axel and Roxas will ever meet? Damn I don't even know myself I almost as going along with it. No planning whatsoever but hey my plot my right to do so. So see you guys later. (And please excuse the typos that I didn't catch when looking over this.)**


	3. Chapter 3-Is the Picture Clearer Now?

**A/N: Back again so I'm not even sure if it will be short or long hoping it will be a long chapter though. **

**Disclaimer: **Fan **Fiction. **

Chapter 3- Is The Picture Clearer Now?

The blue digital clock showed it was 5:48 and Cloud just barely arrived along with Demyx stumbling right behind him with a girl in his arms who looks just to be stumbling as well. Larxene wasn't in sight but that was the least of Roxas' worries. As Roxas got to the bottom of the white marble stairs he was greeted by Cloud's heavy glare. Roxas looked down finding the floor more interesting suddenly; the small blond wouldn't dare to look up into those cold blue eyes. Cloud isn't happy today. As for Demyx he looked to high in the sky to even notice, he just stumbled up the stairs with the girl giggling flirtatiously right beside him. Roxas brushed it off not minding them, probably one of Demyx's many "friends". But Roxas couldn't brush off Cloud's glare; it followed his every move never looking away. He tried ignoring it but he knew Cloud wanted something from him and Roxas can't seem to know what he would want from him.

"Where's the dead weight," Cloud hissed, referring to their parents. Roxas winced at that. _Why? Why Cloud? Why are you so mean to them? What did they ever do to you?_ If only Roxas can understand Cloud's loneliness when his parents deserted him for Roxas but he doesn't know. He still has his innocence. 

"They didn't say where only that they had important business to take care of." Roxas tried sounding neutral and calm but it wasn't working out so well for him. He sounded small and helpless. Roxas isn't scared of Cloud only his wrath. Once Cloud gets angered or upset he takes it out on Roxas. He's trap.

"Tch, whatever but now that you're here," Cloud smirked his lips coming up in a nasty smile, taking hold of Roxas' wrist he pulled him forward leading to the kitchen forcefully. "Make yourself useful and make food." His words sounded like venom in Roxas's ears.

Roxas hesitated trying to consult his brother saying he was about to take a shower but Cloud wasn't taking it. Cloud gripped harder onto Roxas's frail wrist making it bruise. He then threw Roxas down to the ground, Roxas stumbled a bit and fell backwards his legs giving up on him then he hit the back of his head on one of the cabinets. Roxas whimpered in pain rubbing at the back of his head absently his head was spinning and once the small blond felt around the back of his head feeling something wet he brought to his vision. Blood, his blood it stained his finger tips but honestly that was the least of his worries, his head was pounding and it hurt a lot. Roxas bit on his bottom lip drawing blood on that too. His lower spine hurt as well but just his head was all he was focusing on. Roxas was bruised, woozy, and most of all he felt the intense pounding in his head.

Cloud looked down at what the damage was done. Roxas really expected Cloud to come rushing beside him nursing his wounds and saying he was sorry. But that never came. Cloud all just looked down at him, looking at the helpless little blond on the floor shaking in pain with tears threatening to spill out in the corner of his eyes. Cloud shook his head, his expression filled with disgust and hate and he simply stalked out of the kitchen leaving the pained blond at the floor behind him. Thudding of foot stomps followed behind and a big slam of a door shutting coming from upstairs. Roxas half laid there on the ground his whole body pretty much in pain. Sure his body hurt from the impact when hitting to the marble floor, and the blood spilling out of the back of his head, and the pounding inside his head driving him crazy but…

All that pain didn't hurt the way when Cloud left him. Roxas wasn't even sure what to think of it. He just felt cold. He felt confused, hurt, and sad. At this point Roxas moved, he hissed at the pain in his head and his lower spine but forced himself to sit up. Roxas felt some more at the wound on the back of his head checking if more blood spilled. There was more blood; some of his blood went to his hair that was around the wound keeping his hand there Roxas applied some pressure to it trying to make the bleeding stop but it wasn't helping. Swaying slightly trying to get his feet he stumbled reaching the counter top to keep him steady. Looking back where he fell, where his head had hit, there some of his blood marked the cabinet. Right there Roxas broke a little letting some stranded tear come down his cheeks and some landing on the lens of his glasses. He laid all his weight on the counter top and hastily taking off the wet glasses rubbing at his eyes to wipe off the tears that spilled. Roxas wasn't even sure what to do now. He didn't know either to call his parents or help from his friends. The most reasonable thing was probably to call his parents but it said they were doing something important and Roxas doesn't want to interrupt. He called Sora.

Roxas reached shakily in his pocket and dialed Sora. He had to wait for the third ring for Sora to finally pick up.

"Hey what's up?" Roxas didn't know what to say. He sniffled, tears threatening to fall again because he remembered what Cloud had just done just a minute ago. So instead of talking Roxas cried his breathing coming out in shaky breaths and feeling his bleeding wound that still bleed between his fingers.

"Roxas? Are you okay? What happened? What's wrong? Roxas?" Roxas didn't talk; he just crumpled to his feet sobbing his vision blurry without his glasses and the tears that were overflowing. "That's it! I'm coming over Roxas-don't do anything reckless! I'm coming over right now!" Roxas heard something fall on the ground with a crash and then the phone clicked off signaling that Sora hanged up already. Roxas gripped the phone in his hand for a second but it went weak, he let the phone fall out of his grasp clattering down onto the floor. Roxas stayed right there on his knees and his tears landing on his lap until the door in the living room opened and closed. Scurrying feat was heard but Roxas didn't worry, it was Sora most likely. He called for him and he came. Like the true best friend he was.

"Roxas!? Where are you?" Sora called out from the living room, other noises were heard but Roxas stayed quiet the only thing that can be heard from him was his constant sniffling. Eventually Sora walked in the kitchen first seeing Roxas sitting on the ground his cheeks stained with tears and then he saw the little blood on the cabinet. Rushing over to his side Sora wiped away Roxas' tears and hugged him. Roxas was staining his blue shirt but Sora wasn't worried about how his so expensive shirt is getting ruined. He's worried about his best friend crying in his arms. Roxas never cries.

"Hey, hey Roxas it's alright let me take you to my place-do you think you're able to stand up?" Of course Sora's dad is a doctor and his mother is a nurse. Roxas nodded his head but his face was still pressed to Soras' chest. Holding the blond Sora let Roxas lean on him during the walk to Soras' place. Good thing Sora lives nearby.

…~…

Axel did end up going back home with Kairi. He was a bit upset for departing from his favorite portrait but relieved, he's tired. Riku went back to his own place before raving Axels' fridge first. Good thing Axel gets paid well at his job to pay for food and the bills. Cause if not he would have kicked Riku out a long time ago and tell him to stop eating his food.

Axel waved Riku off the door and found Kairi smiling up him with typed papers on her lap. She was already changed into her cute little princess pajama pants and monster truck shirt. Weird combination but hey why not got cute princess and awesome monster trucks together in one outfit? Axel thought it was creative.

"Oh, Kai I'm really sorry I'm really tired to do our reading session today. We can do it tomorrow."

"But, but I can't sleep unless you read to me." Kairi said her big blue eyes staring up at him. Shit the blue hues were already getting watery.

The redhead male sighed his shoulders slacked. "Fine, fine let me just change first." Axel yawned going to his bedroom and changing into his pajamas. Kairi happily scooted over, careful not to ruin the papers in her hand. They were Axels' stories. Stories he written for Kairi, he didn't like the children's books in the stores because he thought it had shit of a story plot line. So he brought it upon himself to make Kairi the best written learning lesson stories that only she knows of. Kairi loves Axels' collections so she's always enjoying herself in reading session.

Axel came back tying his hair back in a ponytail and took the paper out of Kairis' small hands.

Clearing his throat he read, "A long, long time ago in a small village there was a young boy living on the streets. He was treated very badly but no matter how many objects being thrown at him, the many foul things said about his looks, or the many bad comments said about his poor grammar, he never gives up. He was a fighter, a true hero in his ways. But it's always so hard to show it when people everywhere are judging him. Why he fought? He believed that fighting represented the desire to win out against negative forces such as crime, injustice, and people who attack. He believed that it will save him. And save him it did. Because one day a woman was threatening him for looking dreadful but it so happened that the king witnessed this and spoke up for the boy. 'Why must you treat this boy awful young maiden?' the king bellowed at the woman. 'He was driving my customers off with his appearance, my lord,' the maiden said bowing down to the king. 'Why, that is no way to treat fighters that way, apologize to him.' 'A fighter,' the woman questioned. 'Yes, can you not see how he endures all this hate and hurt from the people? See the fire in his eyes how he fights away the negativity.' The woman looked at the dirty little boy and stared deep into his brown eyes and gasped. It is true; this boy had been fighting in the silent. His brown light eyes showed confidence, bravery, and fearless. 'I am so sorry please forget all the cruel words I have said to you, young fighter.' The king approved and went to the boy holding his small filthy hand. But he had not mind. 'You my boy are a fighter, a true fighter out of my million armies and none of them are strongest much as you. Please be a part of my kingdom and stay to be the strongest.' The boy nodded. Those years of being rejected and abused were over for the boy, all because he had fought. He fought on the silent, but that is what led his fate to stand by the strongest king in across all lands. Fighting never means to use fists, a much stronger fight is silence."

Axel finished the story and looked down to see Kairi already fast asleep. He smiled down at his little sister and carried her to her bedroom bringing the covers over her small body. Closing the door quietly behind him he went over to his office sitting on his chair and sighed slouching on the red leather seat.

He's tired. His own story made him tired.

…~…

Roxas slept in the guest room in the North's residence. He turned over on his side and felt for the wound on the back of his head but noticed that there was some sort of bandage there. Moving his hand away he turned to see the clock that read 9:38. His parents are most likely to be home at this time. As Roxas got up from the bed he noticed that he was still wearing his clothes, it clung to his body uncomfortably it just made him turn and shift his clothes. Going out in the hallway he was surprised to see Sora just about to knock on the door.

"Hey Sora," Roxas shyly said. Not forgetting that he had cried on his best friend's chest like a complete weenie.

"Hey Rox, are you alright? My mom told me to check up on you." Roxas nodded. "Guess my dad did a pretty good job on tending to your cut." He nodded again.

"I was about to ask-"

"Sora I'm really grateful for all what you've done for me but I should really leave, my parents is probably worried about now." Roxas said cutting off Sora and walked past Sora going down the steps. "Tell your dad thank you for tending to my little mistake." Roxas walked out closing the door behind him. He let out a shaky breath.

He knew what Sora was going to tell him. He knew he was going to ask how he had gotten hurt but…

What would Cloud say if he found out that Roxas told someone about the incident? He will surely get in trouble. But Roxas can't bring himself to see Cloud getting in trouble for his mistake. Cloud asked him to do something and he refused. It was his fault. Not Clouds'. For now he will lie and say he was clumsy and fell down hitting his head on the cabinet. There that should do it. It's a perfect lie.

Now he just needs to make up a lie for his parents. He simply just had gone over to Soras' place because he'd forgotten to tell Sora something 'important'. There he should be good.

Walking a short distance to his house he opened the door finding it unlocked already. He was surprised to see that no one was home. The house was empty but he was sure Demyx was upstairs with his friend sleeping. Going up to his room he kicked off his shoes and turned on the lights in his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He had a really bad case of bed head, his lips were badly chapped, he had bags under his eyes, and his clothes were wrinkled up messily. Roxas yawned, his lips breaking skin making it bleed but he sucked on his bottom lip. He carelessly took off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans, leaving him only in his briefs.

Roxas turned on the water filling the tub with hot water. He dipped his fingers in the hot water testing it out. Should be good, Roxas took off the last piece of his clothing and carefully lowered him to the steaming water. It felt like all the straining muscles in his body vanished only feeling complete relief and relaxation. His mind was in peace, even the cut on his head didn't hurt. He should be fine. Cloud wouldn't hurt him again. He's fine.

…~…

He felt in power. He knew he shouldn't feel that but he did. The first look of hurt in Roxas' eyes sent him feeling alive and… well. When he threw him down on the ground like the pathetic person his little brother was he felt proud of himself. He had to see that look of hurt in his eyes again.

He always tried to avoid hurting Roxas but he always thinks about how it would feel like when he would finally hurt Roxas. He wasn't really expecting it to feel this good; he expected it to feel horrible and evil. But he didn't feel that…he felt amazing.

Cloud isn't sure how to go about with this because he just had a feeling that this wasn't the end of it. What would happen if he cut his skin? What would happen if he 'accidentally' burnt his arm? What would happen if he hit his head? What would happen if he breaks him?

Oh the possibilities on how to hurt the small blond were endless.

But he had to be smart about this. He can't hurt Roxas where people are sure to notice. A lot of people love Roxas and if they so happen to see a bruise on his body they will question it and would want to know what or who hurt him. It's a challenge but the main question here is will Roxas tell? Would he tell people that he's getting abused by his brother? Will he?

Cloud doesn't know. He doesn't spend time with Roxas so he's not sure how Roxas will react to this. But telling from the incident today Cloud was able to make out is that Roxas is very vulnerable and sensitive. If people pressure him to speak the truth he will break down and cry. And when he cries people stop asking him.

It's a risky move to try but Cloud is willing to take the risk.

…~…

Roxas slept fine that night, he got up did his daily routine and headed out to school. Today wasn't rainy but it was windy so Roxas went ahead and wore his black jacket and beanie with his scarf around his mouth protecting him from the cold. Roxas had his ear phones plugged in.

Humming to himself Roxas approached the big double doors letting him in and getting greeted by hot air blowing to his face. The heater was on full blast letting him feel the warmth going back to his hands but it wasn't going to change a thing. His hands are naturally cold. No matter how high the heater was his hands are always cold especially his fingers. Roxas doesn't mind, he grew to like the cold. He never liked the hot weather.

Time went by fast because before Roxas even knew it he was already in his 6th period class, his last period. Olette sat next to him taking notes in her notebook but she glanced over at Roxas. Roxas had his hand on his cheek and doodling in his planner. From what Olette can make out she saw a picture of an angel with tattoos all over its arms and chest. The picture was sketched with some details but Roxas was far from done with the doodle. With the teacher looking away Olette quickly snatched the Roxas' planner and looked through his doodles. She was right; there was a picture in every page in the planner. Roxas yawned not minding that he just got jacked.

Olette flipped through the pages smiling at each different design, they were all very pretty. They looked like the type of drawings that are tattoo designs. Like one of them was a skull with a rose in its mouth. The shading on it was nice and the structures of the skull were portioned right. The picture was on the corner of the page and she ripped it out and giving back the planner to Roxas. Roxas raised his eyebrows in amuse at Olette.

"What? It's pretty." Olette whispered at Roxas, putting the picture in her folder. Roxas rolled his eyes going back to his doodle.

But before he can continue on with the half finished angel his teacher went and snatched it from his desk. Roxas gulped looking up at his teacher. Mr. Greene, not the nicest teacher in the school. He's this grumpy old man with a beer gut sticking out and his mustache was a different color from his brown and gray hair. Roxas doesn't like Mr. Greene because during school hours Mr. Greene is just popping out of nowhere and as soon as he sees Roxas he goes over saying that Roxas isn't wearing appropriate clothes or his hair is too spiky or too long? Roxas doesn't know but all he knows is that he dislikes this man.

"Well Mr. Phillips care to explain why you're drawing pictures in my classroom?" Mr. Greene looked down at Roxas who was too embarrassed and scared to say something back. "The last time I checked this was History not Art class." Roxas blushed when everyone was looking at Roxas. Some of the girls were glaring at Mr. Greene for picking at sweet little Roxas and the guys were laughing shaking their heads and flipping Mr. Greene the bird behind his back. Roxas had to smile at that but Mr. Greene took it the wrong idea. "Well if you're going to be acting like this is a game then I'm going to give this to your parents so they can see what you have been doing this whole semester."

Roxas panicked looking up at Mr. Greene's beady glaring eyes. "I'm sorry-"

Mr. Greene turned around with his planner in his fat hands.

Roxas slouched in his seat. He was so screwed.

…~…

"So would you like to explain?" Roxas stayed quiet. No he didn't want to explain. He's to scare to explain. He doesn't want to explain. "Roxas…" Roxas looked up at his mother but immediately looked down. He hates eye contact. "Is something wrong? Why are you drawing this nonsense? You're not going to be successful if this keeps up honey."

"Mhmm."

Roxas's mom looked down at him with the planner in her perfect red manicured hands and just staring figuring out where did she go wrong? Why? He's not supposed to be drawing stuff like this. He shouldn't be drawing at all.

"That's it Roxas if I see anything like this again I'm going to take away your camera." Now Roxas looked at his mother.

"But-"

"No buts' just promise me that you don't it again. You can not be associated with this kind of thing… you have a bright future ahead of you and I just want you to stay on the right path I don't want you getting distracted by these silly doodles." Roxas looked back down. That hurt.

"Yes mother." His mother gave an approval nod before walking off with the planner in her hand.

It felt like his mother just stole a part of him. A very important part of him.

**A/N: Well this took me a long time to update but hey at least I updated. But anyways~ what you guys think? Too boring? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Well I don't care I'm still trying to develop this and plan this out, so be nice. Anyway I'll try to update when I can. Hopefully the next chapter will show how Larxene and Demyx treat Roxas. Looking forward to it I guess (not really I love Roxas to much) but yeah it will be an interesting experience on how I will write that but I'm going to try. **

**Anyway if anyone who was confused there was a Cloud Pov. In there. It's pretty obvious but just making it clear that there was a Cloud pov. In there! **

**See you guys later. **


End file.
